


Bad Apple

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Antieku is gone, Crossover, Gen, Hide will show up, I'm Sorry, Kaneki needs help, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaneki doesn't know how he got there, nor does he care. But when Hide shows up, things get serious. And with Eren always worrying, and titans every where, what the heck is he going to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I didn't die sorry I've been gone so long. Writer's block.
> 
> So here we go this is gonna hurt.

Eren stared into the fire, unable to believe the horror that been their lives just under 5 hours ago. All of Levi’s original squad was gone. Mike. Petra. Gunther. Oluo. Eld. They had died for Eren, and he had done nothing. The boy named Kaneki shifted slightly. It had been his first mission, Eren realized. About to ask what the white haired thought of it, he opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Kaneki.

 

“Eren, I’m going to tell you something because I understand the feelings that conflict you now. Look. I know the feeling of being unworthy, I’ve felt like that my whole life. But if we don’t keep fighting, then what’s the point of death in battle? No soul can say they’ve died in vain, not until the end when the final arrows falls to dust on the battlefield, but if that arrow never falls then everything is in vain. But why do we keep fighting anyway? Why do we bother to save a broken world? Well because from where I stand, I'm a soldier, born to stand in this waking hell I am witnessing more than I can compute pray myself we don't forget the lies, the betrayed and the oppressed please give me the strength to be the truth we are but people facing the fire together because if we don't, we'll lose all we have found Save your tears for the day when the pain is far behind on your feet come with me we are soldiers stand or die Save your fears take your place save them for the judgement day fast and free follow me time to make the sacrifice we rise or fall. But what decides how we live? It’s not fate. Definitely not.”

 

He paused making a face. “God… if Hide heard this I would never hear the end of it.” Kaneki whispered, shaking his head slowly.

 

“It’s shame. We are ashamed. Because while everyone else cries over the fact the we can’t win against the giant foe that is the titans, we feel sickened because deep within we are just as terrible. Shame that we are no better than the titans, and shame of living in this sorrowful cage gives us our ever burning will to fight for tomorrow. We have no more strength than lambs, but hate and the need for justice gives us the power to become wolves, to be the hunter. Sin ihr das essen? Nein! Sin die Jaeger. Wir stehen für die Flügel der Freiheit. Are you the prey? No! We are the hunters. We stand for the wings of freedom.”

 

Kaneki ran his fingers through his white locks, and shook his head.

 

“I knew someone once, who forgave us all for our sins. He took our burdens, and left us free. I was never able to share my troubles with him, and looking back, I regret pulling away. I… just can’t share my pain with others. It’s how I was raised, and I’ve never been able to break free of that trap my mother taught me. If I think rationally, I should never have trusted her. ‘It’s better to become the one getting hurt then hurt others.’ It’s a lie. A well crafted one for sure, I believed it and ignored all the times she broke that rule. But somehow I can’t seem to break free of this trap. I know the lies now, I can’t be fooled but I’m still lost. And maybe if I had asked the Manager for help, maybe I wouldn’t have left, maybe I wouldn’t have been stopped, and maybe he would still be alive. We were attacked, and he took our sins from us and died for us. And the pain of knowing I could’ve done something, if I had just been able to kill one man… but no. I couldn’t kill the man who will forever wish me dead. And I don’t know what’s going to happen now. Day by day, we lost our edge. And forgotten is our past life. But you don’t care for the risk, the peaceful times have blinded you. We can’t look back, they’ll never coming back. Can’t afford the fear, but I see the deaths time after time. The peaceful times are what made me blind. So you can't fly if you never try. You told me so long ago. But you left the wall outside the gate. So more than ever it's real. It was like a nightmare that could make you scream. 'Cause nobody wants to die too fast. That wretched day of grief is so strange to me I could see your face, I could hear your voice. Remembering the day we met rips my heart in half. 'Cause no one should have to die that fast. And now the day we dreamed is just pain for me I could see your face, I could hear your voice. I sing for the reluctant heroes. Who give me their strength though life is so short. Sing out for the reluctant heroes. I wanna be brave like you”

 

And Kaneki raised his head, eyes shining with unshed tears. “Do you understand now?” He asked hoarsely. Eren nodded.

 

Levi finally spoke up. “Eren, Kaneki, I have something to say to both of you. I don’t know what the fuck you’ve been through Kaneki, and I don’t really care, but I will say this. You are completely right. Eren we have to move forward. Turn off your emotions.”

 

“How?” Eren asked. “It’s easy for you but… I can’t”

 

“Yes you can. It’s simple. Just tell yourself you don’t care. That you hate this anyway so why does it matter to you if they get hurt?” Kaneki said.

 

Eren gasped. “I could never do that!” Kaneki shrugged

 

“You get used to it. None of the people I know care anymore. I can teach you if you want.”

 

“Yes please.” Eren said. Little did he know what he was actually getting into.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used(not sung just quoted)
> 
> Rise- Ghost in the Shell
> 
> Bad Apple- Vocloid
> 
> Frugel der Frehiet- Attack on Titan
> 
> Guren No Yumiya- Attack on titan
> 
> Reluctant Heroes- Attack on Titan
> 
>  
> 
> *The formatting is being weird, I swear I'll fix it some how, even if I have to retype everything, but for now please bear with me.


End file.
